Laxus
'Laxus '''is a Demigod son of Chaos, the creationist of the universe. It is unknown how or when Laxus was born, but soon after he was he chose to side with his father's ordeal, and decided to cause mischief throughout the world. It was he, who sparked jealousy within Gaea, and he also planed the events of many courses of change in the history of Greek Mythology. Laxus is known as The Essence of Creation, due to Chaos using him to spy on the world while, "He" sleeps. History Laxus, has forever lost his knowledge of his past. Throughout his time around humans, he is constantly recalling faint nightmares of his past. This past is shown to have been one of a murderer. He would kill many mortals who found out to much about the Gods and as a result could not keep quiet. In the late Seventeenth Century, he noticed a war that would one day revolutionize the world. Abiding at his father's will, he played in favor of The Patriots, and helped them, by allowing information to be streamed into the thirteen colonies. He sided with The Patriots and even noticed that General Washington was a brilliant mind, even smart enough to earn the marker of The Wisest Child of Athena. It's unknown of Washington was one, but Laxus seems to recall that perfectly clear, He also helped out with him becoming the First President of The United States. Later on in the 1860's, he commission and supported the Northern States, in The next war that would revolutionize the world and eventually date into the American History Books. He was there during the time period of Lincoln's presidency and the war. He foresaw the world undergoing a great change, and as a result helped out from the shadows, he also met Thanatos in person, during the battle of Gettysburg. Finally in 1939, Laxus finally made his presence apparent, to the Three most powerful Gods in all of Olympus: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. He met them shortly after, their conversation about their children being the leading cause of war, in the mortal world. After the Second Titan war, Laxus made his appearance in the background. He was the one that helped pull the strings for the Giants to rise. He also helped Alcyones bait Thanatos to the North, where he was captured. He also was the one, that set loose the Edolion, into the mortal world, which caused the seven half-bloods to end up fighting against themselves. After the war with the Giants, Laxus has stayed silent and rarely acts, due to his father, being calm in preparations for his own plans. Personality Laxus is the one person that has no set personality. He is shown to be capable of being nice and kind to people, this is one of the reasons why the Gods haven't noticed his presence until, he appeared before them. Even in the presence of one such as Thanatos, it wasn't until, he declared that he could actually see the Death God, that he actually realized who he truly was. Laxus is shown to have had the personality of a mad man killer. He would slash through anything that got in his way and was shown to be very powerful when it came to basic combat skills. He seems to hate this personality now, due to the excessive strain it takes on his body when even he is forced to use it. This personality is shown to be cocky, arrogant and irresponsible. It is assumed that this could be the blood of chaos coursing through his veins. Powers Being the Demigod child of Chaos, the creationist of the life itself, he holds powers even greater than that of an average Demigod, God or even Titans and Gigantes. It's assumed that his powers either rivals his half-siblings or is above that, due to him being capable of doing almost everything that Chaos can. Demigod Abilities *Shapeshifting: He is capable of changing his shape and form into any animals. This is to a greater extent than Demigods who inherit this gift, due to him being a child of Chaos. *Geokinesis: He has manipulation not only over all the earth, but the minerals underneath the earth as well. He can trigger minor earthquake with just a flick of his finger, his anger can also cause earthquake that would trigger tsunamis. The tsunami that hit Japan, is assumed to be because of him. *Aerokinesis: He can control the air, and use the winds to fly and glide around the sky. He often is shown to resent this, not as much as Electrokinesis, but just as much he rarely uses it. *Electrokinesis: He can summon, forge and even manipulate electricity. He hates this ability due to it being close to Zeus, who to many is known as the beaken of Hope. *Umbrakinesis: He can control and manipulate shadows and spirits. This also allows him to use Shadowtravel, for traveling great distances. "''The technique was first known as a magical enchantment for lost souls to find their way back to the Underworld." *Mystokinesis: He can control the mist and manipulate the minds of various humans and demigods alike. *Creation: He can create things with the simplest thoughts, although they pail in comparission to Chaos's creations. *Magic: He can use various degrees of magic, this allows him to never have to use most of his true power. He has rarely shown others his true potential in Magical abilities. **Incantation Illusions of Grandeur: Is one of his favorite techniques, he uses this to torture his prey with a harsh illusion that they are living a nightmare, when ever he crushes the person's hopes and dreams, the Illusion ends and the person ends up unconscious. Its is powerful enough to cause PMS. **Incantation Path of Frost: The second most popular in his redumen, he uses this one to make sure that temperatures change and it also instills the pretense that those who are affected by this aren't around. This is often preformed on a person he plans to murder. Weapons Laxus Blade This blade is shown to hold most of his powers. When he holds it and is shown fighting with it, he often keeps himself from using it on his left hand, he keeps to the right, due to it not being his good arm. This allows him to seek the thirst of the battle. When he ends up losing the edge, he switches hands and overcomes his weaknesses. Blade of Chaos He rarely uses his father's weapon, but he can summon it at will. It causes him to drain all of his energy and eventually can cause him his own life, if he were to be stabbed by it. Like many great heroes, he has done this on occasion and nearly died all times using this sword, due to the enemy getting a hold on it. Relationships Chaos Because of Chaos needing eyes in the modern world, He had a child that would out live any other demigod known to man. Their relationship is more like an employee and their boss. He seems to think of Chaos as someone that he reports to and answers all the questions he asks him. Laxus doesn't like Chaos being so into work, but he does respect his father. Trivia *Laxus is named after a character from Fairy Tail, who is shown to have an antagonistic personality at times. *He and his father seem to use each other. *Laxus knows about all the things that both the Mortal World and the Mythological World have faced up to date, these follow the events of the Percy Jackson Series, starting off from before the series until current. He also seems to know how it ends and seems saddened every time he recalls the memory. *Laxus seems confident in his own powers and doesn't like being helped or having someone around. Quotes (About Humans) "Humans must envy immortality, but the thing about that is, while they envy us, we envy them. Getting to live a life knowing it ends at one point or another, I mean that's the truest meaning of life after all." (About The Big Three) "Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. The Strongest of all the Gods. I'm surprised, I thought that at least you would all rip each other's throat before the meeting ended. But they do seem to have more of an understanding. I'm proud that they've grown, the three babies of Kronus. Hmph." (About Chiron) "Guardian of Hercules, and the trainer to all heroes, my my aren't we a bit ahead of ourselves, challenging a God from the volcanic days, when earth was nothing but a ball of molten lava. Interesting." (About Aphrodite) "Lovely Goddess Aphrodite, your beauty is nothing but an every lasting picture. I'm surprised I can never catch you on foot. Alas, the only problem, and yet the phrase take a picture it'll last longer sheds tears here. I would love to meet you in person though, perhaps the next time I think about you, oh beautiful goddess." (About Greeks) "Arrogance, and pure cynic attacks isn't going to win a battle of odds. I'm impressed that Kronus fell to the Greeks, but will the Romans fall to them too?" (About Romans) "I love the Romans,such nostalgia, to think that Rome had fallen, I still remember the First Legion, the pride of Rome, the strongest of all. I can say that knowing the twelfth Legion survive is only a sour note. But on the contrary it could be a sweat one too. . . Sweat and Sour." (About Lupa) "The best known trainer in all of Rome, her motto is conquer or Die, which will you pick?" Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Demigod Category:Child of Chaos